The Fool Of Kuoh Academy
by XanatosGambit86
Summary: Shortly after cleansing the World of Fog and lies, Yu finds himself transferred to another school and within this new school, another adventure. An adventure filled with Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. A Fool arrives at Kuoh academy and with his arrival a new power will be unleashed. A power unlike anything the three factions have witnessed. The power of Persona...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Yu Narukumi enjoyed the feel of the gentle breeze as he waited for his train to arrive at Inaba station. He is surrounded by people who have come to shape and change his life forever. He let out a deep sigh as a sadness crept along his heart. It took all the effort he had not to break down while while everyone said their final words towards him.

"The train will be arriving please stand behind the white line." The voice called over the intercom."

"Well..." Yu spoke up, looking over at this friends. "This is it."

A heavy atmosphere with a myriad of emotions greeted those words. The Inaba investigation team had gone through many trials and tribulations together. From the time they awakened to their power of persona to finally cleansing the town and very possibly the world of the debilitating fog. Through these troubles, Yu developed bonds unlike anything he's formed before. Most of his friendships he had faded vanished whenever he moved schools. However, it was in Inaba that he new that the connections he formed now would never break or fade away. No matter where he was. Yu Narukumi new without a shadow of a doubt that Inaba will always be his home.

He boarded the train and as the door closed and the train moved away, his friends began to chase it.

"I'm so glad I met you! Thank you so much for everything." Yukiko yelled

"Sensei! You'll always be my sensei." Teddy called.

"Whatever you do. Please don't forget about us!" Naoto pleaded

"Just so you know. I love you!" Rise confessed, tears in her eyes.

"And I'll do my best to make sure you don't ever have to runaway from shit ever again." Kanji roared with a smile.

"Hey. We'll always befriends Yu! No matter what!" Chie spoke.

"Distance won't change a thing!" Yosuke declared. "Wherever you go; We'll always be bros!"

"I'll... I'll never forget you..." Yu cried and placed his hands on the window. "None of you. I promise."

It took only ten minutes before Inaba Station faded completely from view and already, Yu was already planing his return. He doubted that wherever his parents had moved, he'd have the same kind of adventures he had back at Inaba. He had know idea how wrong he was though. Little did he know; A new journey awaited him in his next school. A school known as Kuoh academy.


	2. The Fool's New Beginning

_**Narukami Residence**_

It had been three days since he arrived in the city and already Yu had missed the fresh air and the calming silence of Inaba. Of course the Master of the Fool Arcana didn't let such things bother him. He had vowed two things to himself after defeating Inzanmi no Okami: To never let the friendships he's formed fade away and to move forward without fear of his destination. Today was the day he would fulfill this vow. At Eight in the morning, Yu got up and dressed up in jacket and uniform.

"Yu. Come get breakfast. I don't want you to rush out and spend your first day starving." His mother called out as he came downstairs.

"Yes mom." Yu responded assuming a seat on the table. Mrs. Narukumi; A brown haired women dressed in a white apron and blue blouse and shirt placed a plate of eggs, sausage and pancakes.

"Wow, That's a lot." Yu commented.

"Really?" Mrs Narukumi asked. "Force of habit I guess. We've been staying at your Cousins house over at the U.S and I've been handling most of the cooking. I have to say Americans eat so much over there. It's unbelievable."

"Speaking of the States. When is dad coming back?"

"This weekend. He's still has to settle some affairs over there. Once he finishes up hiring more people, He'll be back."

Yu nodded at this tidbit of information and continued eating his meal in silence. Mrs Narukami, however was observing him instead of eating her own food. It was a curious thing. Ever since he returned, Yu noticed the way his mother looked at him. He always knew what kind looks Mrs. Narukami gives him. He could even tell them apart. He knew when she's was angry at him or confused about him. Today she was analytical. As if she was trying to pick apart a puzzle. Her expression she was wearing right now was neutral mask. He wandered if Dojima ever mentioned anything about the kidnappings and murders to her. After several moments of silence she finally talked.

"You've changed." .

"Huh?" Yu said puzzled at the random comment.

"You've changed a lot since coming back."

"How so?"

"Your posture and the way you carry yourself." She added. "Your also not as mopey as you were whenever we end up moving to another place." Her neutral expression then turned to a warm smile. "I'm glad. Going to Inaba really did help you. We've been moving around a lot and I know you were always lonely. We are to blame for that of course. Your father's job takes us all over the place and you've never been around long enough to form any lasting friendships. I thought Inaba would be the same way but it seems you've met some amazing people there." Yu frowned slightly at this comment. _She gathered all that from just reading my movements and posture? _He thought

"You also text and talk on your phone now. Something you never usually do whenever we move to a new place. Back then, you tend to try to forget about the friends you did make so it will be less painful. You don't even respond to those that do call you." Mrs Narukumi said. She then giggled at his surprised reaction. "Honestly, you two keep forgetting I was a detective before I decided to settle down and have a son. Your cousins thought the same thing too come to think of it. Its like your uncle was the only one to become a cop and I used my degrees in forensics and criminal justice to become a house wife. Although..." Mrs. Narukumi frowned thoughtfully. "It does help that you are my son and pretty easy to read." Yu laughed inwardly at this irony. Most of the investigation team had a hard time reading him as person initially. His facial expressions always seemed emotionless except for a few key moments. "That being said." His mother his mother went on "I take it you want to visit there during your next break." Yu who was still stunned at her mothers deduction, quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"If it won't be too much trouble."

"Tell you what. We'll come with you and book a room at the Amagi Inn. Its been years since I've been there and I haven't spent time with your Uncle in a while. With all the work you're father's been busy with it will be a nice for him to relax once"

"I happen to know the owners daughter. " Yu responded. "She can get you two a room of course."

"Just us two?"

"I'd like to stay over at Uncle Dojima's while we're there if possible."

"You really have gotten closer to them.." Mrs. Narukumi replied. Her smiling widening. "Alright. I'll call them up tonight and I'll see what he says." Yu nodded and finished the last of his meal.

"I'm heading out then. Thanks Mom!"

Kuoh Academy was huge compared to Yasogami High school. It felt like a full blow university rather then a high school. It was bustling with all sorts of people. Most of them; Yu noted were girls. It was unsurprising since not too long ago, Kuoh academy was an all girls school. Yu would have gotten lost had it not been for the map that he'd been provided.

"Alright. Faculty office. Where are you? Hmmm?" Yu muttered to himself, looking at the map. He managed to enter right building and wing. Now he had to find the office.

"Excuse me." He asked a passing student. A girl with short hair and glasses. "Do you happen to no where I can find the principles office?"

"Oh its just to your right." The girl with glasses responded.

"Thank you..." Yu turned around. He was stopped from going into the room when the girl addressed him:

"Are you the new transfer student?" surprised Yu nodded.

"Yes I am. I'm Narukami-Yu." He said politely. The girl with glasses with smiled.

"I've heard of a new student coming in. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sona Sitri and I'm the current Student Council President. " She bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you." Yu bowed back. The girl was definitely pretty. Though Yu was most of all drawn towards her glasses. Sona actually reminded the young student of another student council president he met during his field trip to the Tatsumi Port Islands. His mind lingered for a moment as he wandered if all student councils required their presidents to wear glasses. "I am in your care." He added.

"Nice to meet you too." Sona replied. "You'll learn a lot here. I hope you have an amazing year with us." She turned around and left. Yu entered the faculty room soon after.

"Ah you must be the new transfer student." The secretary responded. "Narukami Yu right?" Yu nodded. "Excellent. I have your homeroom assignment right here. Don't worry though. Your homeroom teacher should be here soon enough to take you there." As if on cue a stout short man slid the door open and stepped through his stature and face filled with pure annoyance. "Abe-Sensei. This is Narukami-Yu. The transfer you've been assigned." The secreaty spoke. Upon seeing his face, the girl frowned "Is it that trio again."

"Had to yell at them again for trying to spy on the girls." The teacher named Abe replied tiredly. "Why are the majority of the males in this academy perverted idiots." The secretary shrugged, and attempted to bring the subject on to the transfer student.

"As I was saying before Abe-sensei. This here is Narukami Yu." At the sight of the new student, the teacher smiled.

"Yes. I've been looking at your transcript. Top of your class back at Yasogami. Very impressive. You might give Sitri-San some competition." The teacher commented. He held out his hand. "I'm Abe Akira. And I am your homeroom teacher." Yu extended his own hand.

"Narukami-Yu. Nice to meet you."

"Shall we get going then Narukami-kun?"

_**Room 310**_

Yu's homeroom had about fifteen to twenty students in it. As per tradition (And something Yu got used to when moving from school to school.) He waited at the hall way while Abe talked a little bit about the new transfer.

"Yu come in." The teacher called out from the room. Yu entered, taking a step next to the teacher. "Everybody I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student Narukami Yu."

"Nice to meet you." He bowed. He heard a couple of students whisper to each other.

"That's the new student?" One guy said.

"He looks kind of cute." Another girl whispered.

"I hope he isn't a pervert." A blond girl added.

"He's seems kind of nice."

"Alright that's enough. Yu I'm assigning you to a seat next to Gremory-San."Abe ordered. At hearing his command, the boys whispered to each other in class became more audible.

"First day here and the transfer gets to sit next to Gremory-san. I'm jealous!"

"Oh man why can't I sit next to her."

"He better not doing anything to her!"

Ignoring the whispers, Yu assumed a seat next to her. He didn't really take notice when he scanned the class room to get a feel for his new classmates but now that he was next to her he wandered why she wasn't the first thing he noticed when he entered the room. The girl known as Rias was certainly foreign judging from her looks, red hair and complexion. She was also certainly very pretty. Prettier then the student council president he met earlier. Hell. Prettier then the majority of the girls he passed by. The way she moved and reacted reminded him of Yukiko before she let herself relax more. But there was something else. The persona user sensed something peculiar about the third year but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Before he could dive into such thoughts further, his Homeroom teacher brought the full attention of the class.

"Alright class. Quiet down. Homeroom starts now!"

_**Lunchtime**_.

The first few classes were uneventful and passed by within a blink of an eye. It was lunch time that things got a little interesting. After buying something from the cafeteria, his eyes scanned the table attempting to find a nice place to sit.

"Hey Yu-san! Over here." A voice called out. His eyes scanned the source of the voice.: A blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"Oh your..."

"Sekai Hiro," The brown haired boy responded with a smile. "Your in my history class."

"Oh sorry. Sekai-san." Yu responded embarrassed.

"It's no problem." Hiro replied. "And you can call me Hiro. No need for the honorifics."

"You can refer to me as Yu then if that's the case" The transfer shot back. "Thanks for letting me sit here."

"I should be thanking you. I haven't been studying up on history lately. So when the teacher called on me, I was totally stumped."

"It was no problem."

"So what do you think of this school so far." The dark haired student asked. Taking a bite out his own food, Yu frowned thoughtfully.

"Its alright. School is huge"

"Enjoying the male to female ratio?" Hiro spoke, with a lecherous grin.

"I guess so"

"What do you mean you guess so? It's awesome. And the girls here. Some of the best girls I've ever seen in any school." As Hiro ranted on about his favorite females, Yu found his eyes wandering around the cafeteria. He noticed it quieted down as a certain crimson haired girl and her friend a black haired girl entered it walking towards a blond boy sitting in the corner.

"Its Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai." One of the students muttered.

"What are they doing here?"

"They normally never come here."

As the two most popular students walked over to the blond. Yu made eye contact with the red haired girl. She smiled and nodded at him before she went to talk to the blond haired boy. Again, the persona user didn't know what to make with her.

"Do you know Gremory-san Yu?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Yeah I sit next to her."

"What! Lucky! First day here, and you already get sit next the queen of Kuoh Academy." Yu gave his fellow student an exasperated look.

"That's what everybody keeps saying. I don't get it though. Barely anybody talks to her yet she's treated as some idol."

"You don't just talk to the president or any member of the Occult Research Club. Their beyond mortal man's reach. Though if you also want to know another reason she's loved its because she gets top marks in her class and her family owns this school." Hiro added as if he was stating facts from a textbook. Yu shrugged pondering this tidbit of information. That can't be why he found the girl puzzling. The lunch bell soon rang and the boy soon found himself finishing the rest of the day in peace.

**After school**

"Will you please go out with me!" Yu over heard a girl talking to a dark haired boy at the bridge he was walking across to get home. He recognized the boy as one Hyoudou Issei. A member of the infamous perverted trio. The girl confessing her love was one he didn't recognize as she was from another school. Though he did over hear her call the girl Yue. He found it a little strange that a beauty like her would go after somebody like Issei. From the gossip he overheard from the other students, The second year had had something of a reputation for his mountain sized lust and his constant peeking in the girls locker room. Unsurprisingly, Yu observed the dark haired young man let out an excited yell before leaving on to get to his own home. _Good for him. _Yu thought. On the other side of the bridge he passed by another curious person. A short girl with silver hair sucking on a red popsicle. He remembered Hiro ranting about her though he couldn't quite place her name. She was apparently from the same club as the other Rias Gremory. He noticed that the girl was watching the pair with mild curiosity. _Maybe she has a crush on him as well._ Yu thought.

_**Narukami Residence.**_

"I'm back!" Yu spoke entering the front door.

"Welcome Back!" Mrs. Narukami called from the stepped downstairs and found himself greeted to the sight of what he could only assume to be a lab. There were vials of chemicals as well as several different microscopes.

"Mom. What is this?"

"I've been talking to your Uncle about his detective work and do you know what. I kind of miss it. Not the whole beat cop thing but crime scene investigation." Mrs. Narukami stated. She was wearing a white lab coat and she staring into a microscope. "I pulled this equipment out just to reminisce for old times sake.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh blood samples, and dirt from from the last case I've worked on before I quit. Didn't really bother to return them to the Lab. Good thing they didn't need these to solve the case. Would have felt horrible about if the perp got off. So how was school?"

"School is school." Yu replied nonchalantly.

"Oh come on you should have more to say the that. Made any friends?" She asked. Yu shrugged. "I'm sure you'll make some soon."

"What did Uncle say about the upcoming break."

"He'll be ecstatic to see you. Him and Nanako. Says your all she ever talks about." Yu smiled at that. "I haven't bothered to cook so lets go out to eat. What do you say." Yu nodded.

"Alright let me get dressed."

_**Evening at Yu's Room.**_

Dinner with as very lively. In fact, it was one of the most liveliest dinners Yu ever had with any of his parents. The transfer of Kuoh academy talked with his mother about his day at school. It was nice and pleasant and he found it surprisingly easy to talk to her about his life. Mrs. Narukami herself also found it surprisingly easy to talk to him more about returning to the police as a forensics analyst. Yu of coursed urged her to return, telling her she didn't have to stay cooped up in her anymore. Mrs Narukami responded with another of her warm smiles and thanked her son for his encouragement.

Much like the school day the evening dinner passed in the blink of an eye and he soon found himself back in his own room in his bed and Pajamas. Pulling out his phone, he soon texted Yosuke and some of his Inaba friends about his first day of school. He chuckled at some of the moments he missed such as Teddie getting rid of Yosuke's nurse porn accidentally or Yukiko laughing hysterically at a really mundane comment Chie made. After an hour of texting, Yu soon fell asleep peacefully. However, the dream he would have would be far from peaceful. Especially when woke up and remembered the dream in its entirety.

The Velvet Room.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." A long nose old man called from behind the table. Never in all his imagination did he think that he'd find himself face to face again with this man in this world between dreams and reality. Instead of Limo this time, The Master of the Fool Arcana found himself sitting in the dining car of a train. Where the train was going he didn't know. At the moment it seemed to be traveling through a tunnel.

"Igor. It nice to see you again." Yu spoke.

"It is nice to see you again as well Mister Narukami."

"Where's Margaret?"

"Out spending time with her brother. She'll be back the next time your here."

"Why am I back here again? I thought my journey was finished? The contract fulfilled." Yu asked.

"Any Fool can return to the Velvet Room. So long as he has journey to travel "

"Another crises and mystery then?"

"Correct. According to the cards. Your journey will begin the moment you both lose and gain something important."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You'll find out soon my dear guest. For now. I'll give you this key once again and once again you may return here of your own free will. Good Luck." The blue key of the velvet room materialized in the air and reaching out with his hand he seized that key; it as light and easy to carry around but what the key represented weighed far heavier then anything he's carried before. Another crisis so soon? Especially after resolving the other one. The image of the Velvet Room faded from his mind and once again he woke up to reality. The sound of his alarm rang a dull annoying agonizing tone. Yu ignored it as his thoughts were working furiously. He wandered what kind of trouble he'd find himself in again.

_**Kuoh Academy.**_

All throughout the day Yu's mind was working out on what form the crisis would take. Was it another murder? Maybe another set of kidnappings.?This wasn't Inaba. There were crimes happening every day. Robberies, deaths and other simple yet mundane crimes. During his lunch period Yu went up to the Library to do some research on the city. His initial thought was to study the cities history. Maybe he could see what the possible on coming crisis is. All he found on the city's history and the only interesting note would be the unusually large Catholic population versus the rest of Japan's cities. All seemed well and normal. The only other thing of interesting thing of note were a few notable crimes he that occurred in the past several years. There were a string of murders reported near the now abandoned local church. The police reports; Yu found, found the causes of death the most brutal and unusual. Finding out this information, he pulled out his phone to contact Naoto. Being a reputable detective she would be able to gather any information on the murders. In fact, he was thinking of calling the entire Investigation Team back together to help solve this new mystery. Before he would make such a choice, he wanted to understand and really know the true nature of the crisis at hand. He didn't want to set of on alarm quite yet. Before he dial the detective prince's number he was quickly interrupted by a passing student council president.

"You do know talking on cellphones in the library is against the rules." Sona Sitir whispered to Yu, went slightly red with embarrassment promptly placed the phone back into his pocket.

"I know. Sorry. I forgot about that."

"Really? You don't seem the type?" Sona asked frowning curiously. "Is everything alright. You seemed really distracted today."

"Oh its nothing I just have a lot on my mind." Yu lied smoothly. "Since I just moved up here, I'm still busy unpacking and I think I may have forgotten something at the other house.

"I'll forgive it for today. Just remember it for the future." Sona commented. Yu nodded and the student council president turned to attend to some business with the librarion.

"I will President." Yu whispered. For now, he'll have to contact his team after school.

_**Outside Kuoh Academy.**_

The moment he stepped outside the gates his phone rang. The caller I.D registered unknown. Curiously, he flipped it open to check who it was.

"Yu?"

"Margaret?" The Kuoh Fool responded surprised. "What's going on?"

"Igor told me about your new ordeal. He has already ordered me to find you a location for you to visit the Velvet Room."

"I take it you know where I should go then."

"Yes. Normally, we'd have it placed in a shopping district. More people gathered usually strengthens and stabilizes the door to the room but something is off about the city your in. When I tried to create a door in the shopping district it keeps vanishing. Other similar places had the same kind of results. The best place I could find was a secluded park several blocks away from shopping district."

"I think I know where that is." Yu commented. The park was a well known place among the student body. It was where couples gathered for a little 'one and one' time. Very spacious yet incredibly private. "I'll stop by at the room then. We'll have some tea like usual. I do have some shopping to do first."

"Very well. I look forward to it. I'll see you soon Yu."

_**The Park close to the Shopping District**_

The sun was setting. Shopping took longer then Yu had ever expected. He hoped his mother was would be satisfied with his cooking. He did have a lot of practice at Inaba of course. Since their little talk at dinner last night. Mrs Narukami decided to call up one of her old senpai's the next morning to see if she could get a job. The senpai in question happened to be a very important figure in the local police station. The senpai, Yu was told, was more the happy to have her working under her again and hired her on immediately telling motherly Narukami to pop at the station. All had to do was fill out some paper work and she'd be right back at the lab. Having an idea of how much work she'd probably end up doing and used to his uncle's late night work habits; Yu decided to do some shopping for ingredients to make a dinner celebrating his mother's rehiring even though she may be late.

Before he could make such a meal thought, He had one last stop to make and a promise to a certain velvet room resident to keep. The park the Velvet Room door was in was very creepy and quiet. The darker it got, the colder the air felt. Spotting the blue light of the velvet door from a distance Yu was make is way there when another curious sight met his eyes. The boy Issei and the mysterious girl that confessed her love to him. He over heard them talking. The boy was red with eagerness yet embarrassment. The girl seemed to be the same way. Yu, under the impression that they were going to do something most couples do in this park would have continued to the Velvet Room had he not heard a certain few words.

"Will you die for me?" The girl spoke. Then it happened. The girl or whatever she was transformed right in front of his eyes. She was no longer the school girl she'd had seen earlier but something else entirely. She was dressed in black skimpy clothing and had wings as black as the night. She gave the poor innocent boy a sadistic smile and materialized a light spear in her hand. The boy found himself impaled by this light spear and dead in an instant.

"Oh dear me." The girl spoke spotting Yu. "It appears I have a witness. I'm sorry but you're going to have to die too." The black winged girl created another light spear. It was at that moment that Yu reacted instinctively. Holding out his one hand a light blue cared materialized a the center of his palm.

"PERSONA! IZANAGI" he bellowed. He crushed the card blue, and he was soon enveloped by blue fire. From the fragments of the blue card a dark coated figure emerged with a menacing bladed weapon and yellow eyes. The Winged figure looked astonished at this.

"What? What is that? A sacred gear. Or are you some sort of exorcist? You're certainly not a devil"

Taking advantage of her surprise. Yu held out his arm, and commanded his persona. "Izanagi. ZIO!" The aspect of Yu's psyche raised it's blade and launched a bolt of lightning at Issei's attacker. She barely dodged that attack.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Yu snapped back. The black winged girl found herself on the defensive as Izanagi attacked the girl with blade. It was unlike anything she's ever fought. Yu was of same mind yet he was the more focused of the two combatants. He commanded his persona to press his attack causing her defenses to break down within moments. The murderous women was confused on how to fight such an opponent. It was only when she was on her knees that she might a last ditch attack.

_If I can't take this beast then maybe I just have to do is deal with his the summoner._ Was what she thought as she continued to dodge a side ways slash from Izanagi. The persona took a moments pause to launch another lightning attack. The black winged creature smirked inwardly as she found the opening she needed to launch a light spear at the persona wielder. Just as the persona's own attack struck the girl causing her to endure the pain of several volts of electricity. The light spear managed to actually injure her target.

The light spear pierced the summoner's arm causing Yu scream. Pain filled his mind. Grasping his left arm with his other hand, he realized he had to regain control of the battle or else the women's next attack may prove to be fatal. He come up with a counter attack quickly as the women prepared another light spear. Izanagi vanished leaving sapphire dust in its wake. Concentrating furiously, Yu called forth another persona.

_'CHANGE!_' His mind screamed. The Black winged women regained her strength and launched another light spear at the Wild Card. The second light spear stuck its target true this time however it bounced harmlessly off the Persona Wielder chest. "PERSONA! MELCHIZDEK!" A steal winged creature emerged. Shining a Green light on its master causing the light spear stab wound to heal with in seconds. It gazed upon its master's enemy. Then vanished in and instant. The black winged girl soon found itself struck several times in quick succession uncomprehending of where her newest oppenent was attacking from. With one final strike her body was slammed and forced into the water of the fountain. Severely weakened and utterly defeated, this dark angel managed to stand up holding her arm which was broken. She let out a cough.

"You've lost." Yu declared, walking towards his target "Now tell me! Who are you and why did you do this?" The Killer of a women laughed in response leaving the leader of the investigation team puzzled. He was very careful not to show it though.

"You've should have killed me as soon as you cornered me. Your loss now." The Dark Angel whispered back. Before he could muster a reply, Yu felt sharp pain in his chest. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the source of the pain. It was the tale end of a stop sign protruding outside his body. He watched as several ounces of blood spilled from this wound. His body shook violently as he fell to his knees. His breathing became harsh and tense. He turned around to see his attacker: An old man in a grey coat. His vision became a blurry then and his eyes closed and all he could see was white. His had his last thoughts then:

_ I don't want to die._

_ I can't die!_

_ I want to... No I need to see them again._

_ Yosuke, Nanako, Uncle Dojima, Naoto... _

Names of the people who have changed his life swam through his head. His friends on the investigation team as well as the bonds he formed in Inaba. Their image burned within his minds' eyes.

_Kanji, Rise and..._

The last image. The last person he saw was a beautiful girl, Dressed up in a white sleevles shirt and a red checked skirt. She had a blue head and her back was turned to him.

"Marie." He whispered. "I have to tell you once more. I lo-" The vision of Marie turned her head and gave Yu one of the kindest and most loving smiles he's ever had the fortune of experiencing in his living life.

_**An hour later...**_

The crimson haired girl known by all of Kuoh as Rias Gremory arrived at the park swiftly in a flash of light once Issei managed to summon her to his side. She looked over at the poor boy giving him a rather pitying look. Gently she stroked his forehead gently and gave the dead boy a warm smile. She would revive him soon enough. Assessing the boy carefully. The red haired king found herself surprised as the knowledge of having to use most if not all of her pawns to revive this boy. She wandered what kind of sacred gear lay buried within him.

"Rias-sama. Over here." She turned to where her queen Akeno Himejima was. She was knelt over a body whom Rias recognized as Yu Narukami. The transfer student in her class. "It looks like he was a witness to Issei's murder." Akeno commented. She pulled the end of the stop sign away from The Fools chest.

"Its a shame." Rias spoke in a regretful tone. "That he'd have to get caught up in this world." He knelt but Yu's side and mimicked the earlier motion she did with the dead Issei. "I don't like it when an innocent in my territory is killed."

"There's something strange here." A blond boy called out from behind the red head. Rias turned to him.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Rias asked. The blond boy known as Kiba was examining the body of Issei.

"Hyoudou-san was obviously killed by a light spear but the boy over there was killed by the stab wound caused by a stop sign."

"So?" Akeno asked puzzled.

"Why didn't the Fallen Angel use a light spear against him to kill him?"

Rias frowned thoughtfully as he examined Yu's body, staring at hole where his chest and heart should be. Most if not all Fallen Angel's preferred a light spear as their weapon of choice. There were some like the Legendary Azazel that used sacred gears as their preferred weapon of choice but they were few in number. Other Fallen Angels that do use sacred gears tended to register on her radar. Besides, light spears are normally the ideal weapon to use when it comes to dealing with witnesses or other devils. The kills were quick, clean and concise.

"Now that I think about it." Akeno paused. "I noticed several scorch marks on the ground as well as burn marks on the trees. There was a battle here."

"A battle? Between Narukami and the Fallen Angel?" Rias replied in a surprised voice. "That can't be right. When we first met I detected no magical potential or sacred gears within the boy. I was even sitting next to him throughout out homeroom. I couldn't feel anything."

"And yet, whoever this Fallen Angel was. He or she had trouble dealing with a boy that by all logic should have been killed by a light spear as soon as her attention was drawn to him. The Fallen Angel must have found herself in enough trouble that it reached the point where she had to resort to crude makeshift weaponry." Rias nodded in agreement.

"No magical power so he can't be an exorcist. We can also rule out him being a wielder of a sacred gear as well. I guess we only have one option then." Rias went on pausing briefly. The knight and queen turned to Rias curiously.

"You don't mean... " Akeno paused and asked. "Revive him as a pawn? Will you even have any pieces left after reincarnating Hyoudou-san?"

"I'll have one evil piece left after I revive Issei." Rias responded. "It could be a waste and I don't even know much about the boy but..."

"You don't like being kept in the dark." Akeno finished with a tired smile. "Well. If worse comes to worse we can easily put him down if he gets out of hand. Truthfully, I'm more worried about Issei and his reputation." Rias giggled at that.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Lets grab these two and go home."

_**The Velvet Room.**_

Yu Narukami found himself again the the world between dreams and reality. Mind and matter. However, something was different. The Velvet Room, took a different form. He was still on a train going god knows where but instead of a blue tint that normally made up the motif of the room. The room was now dimly lit a red light. Looking around, he noticed that Igor was still sitting in his usual chair., this time with to people sitting on different sides of Igor. On his right side with the blond haired girl that was Margret and on his left was somebody who looked a lot like Margret. He had Yellow eyes a blue fez and was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor spoke.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Yu responded confused.

"Fortunately for you, somebody has kindly taken to resurrecting you my dear guest."

"Resurrection. I didn't even think that was possible."

"There are some beings in this world that carry the power to perform such an act. However revival of that nature always comes with a price." Margaret spoke up.

"I take it the change in the Velvet Room is part of this price." Yu stated. Margaret nodded, and raised a red book in the air. Yu looked at questioningly.

"Hey is that..."

"Your Persona Compendium." The velvet room resident supplied. "Your death resulted in all your persona except Izanagi vanishing from not only the sea of your soul but also your compendium. Further more, your actual power has mutated when you were brought back to life. Pull out your Izangai Card and scan it." Yu complied and upon examining it closer he noticed some curious changes.

"It's not only just weak to wind now, but also light ." He said scanning his card. Upon closer inspection he noticed other changes to Izanagi. It was noticeably stronger then his previous version and now it a different set of skills. One's far different then his other version of Izanagi.

"With your revival. Your ability to summon Persona has changed to calling forth Demonic Persona."

"Demonic Persona?" Yu parroted.

"Persona that can be summoned by Devils." Igor added. "Normally; and because of their nature, devils are incapable of summoning Persona. There are special circumstances though. Such as having the power of persona and being killed and brought back by a high class devil. Something that has happened to you."

"Wait." Yu frowned. "You said devils but thats sounds..."

"As ridiculous as a human entering a world within the T.V. and fighting otherworldly beings created by the negative thoughts and emotions of humanity." Margaret finished with a twinkle and smile.

"Well when you put it like that." Yu paused. Going red with embarrassment "Anything is possible. So what can you tell me about my savior then."

"You'll find that out soon enough. To be honest, we don't know much ourselves about the one that saved you or the rest of her ilk. The residents of this room normally stay out of the affairs of the three great factions. Our main concern is the growth and development of humanity itself. The few Wild Cards users in our past care that have transformed into devils have not lived long enough for us to truly discern and understand their nature and goals. I'm afraid you'll have to learn more about them from the one that's revived you." Igor commented. Yu nodded.

"There's something else that's bothering me. The blessings from the Arcana I've obtained. The bonds under those Arcana. They're different. Somehow they feel off balance."

"I'm afraid that can't be helped." Margaret replied. "Regardless of who you or for that matter anybody is, death will always change everything. The power you once wielded as a human will never be the same as the power you now wield as a devil. There are new rules you have yet to discover about your Demon Persona and part of your new journey now is to explore those rules and work to master them. There is potential with your new power and I and the rest of the residents of this room are looking forward to seeing what will happen once you unleash it. Just remember, keep forming new bonds and experiences and never forget the lessons you've learned while you were in Inaba. More importantly, never forget the friendships you've nurtured during your time 've helped you free the world of Fog, I'm sure they'll help you in your future ordeal."

Yu nodded. Of course he'd never forget. He had those two vows to keep after all.

"I believe its time for you to leave us now." Igor said. "Are there any more questions before you go?"

"Yes, If I'm going to be taking on this new ordeal; I'll need to earn new persona. Seeing as how I'm back to having only one persona; I need to know how I can obtain new persona. I can't exactly pop over to Inaba and enter the T.V world."

"Attaining new Demon Personas is exactly the same as procuring your old ones. The only difference now is that Persona cards will appear within the inner recesses of your heart in a battle in the real world. And just like always you can return to this room and I can help fuse your persona's for you." Yu nodded.

"I'll stop by when I've settled my new situation."

"Good luck then Yu, and see you soon." Margaret spoke a motherly smile one her face." The Velvet room vanished again and The young Fool found himself awake in the real world ready to begin his new adventure.


	3. First Bond First Sin

**The First Bond. The First Sin.**

Yu awakened like usual to the sound of his alarm. However, he felt that something was off. That something being two things. One: he didn't have his clothes on. Two: He wasn't the only one alone in that bed. He looked over at his side and found the person whomever it was, wrapped in blankets and breathing rhythmically. Hesitantly, his hands reached out to the blankets and he pulled it. He was surprised at what he found. It was a girl with long black hair wrapped in a pony tail. His eyes took in her facial features. She seemed familiar. It felt as though he had seen her somewhere before. He blinked once and with that blink came to a realization.

"Akeno Himejima." Yu whispered. Surprised at the realization. Another girl Hiro ranted about. Another member of the Occult Research Club. Come to think of it. Hiro was actually a part of the black haired girl's fan club. The girl known as Akeno shifted around in the bed before she opened her eyes. She smiled and got up, the sheets falling to her sides and revealing her very naked and exposed body. Yu darted his eyes away; Embarssed, his face went red as tomato. At the same time, he felt as if there something large dropped into his stomach. Yu would later identify this feeling as guilt.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well."

"Wh...y Why are you naked. And wha...t what are you doing in my room?" Yu stuttered. Rarely had he ever lost his composure. He could even count those times he did on his fingers. Nanako's kidnapping, his final battle with Inzanami, though the moment that sticks so strongly in his mind right now was his first time sleeping with Marie...

"My, My." The black haired girl responded in a teasing voice. "You look so innocent. Is this the first time you've seen a live naked women." _Actually no it isn't. _Yu thought. Then then image of a really furious and a really sad Marie popped into his mind. _Crap! she's going to kill me_. This single event was like something out of a erotic dream or a really bad American Teen movie. Ignoring the frozen expression of shock on the Wild Card, the girl known as Akeno stood up and dressed up in her school uniform.

"You might want to get dressed and ready for school." Akeno stated as she pulled up her skirt and buttoned her uniform. At the word 'dressed.' Yu looked down at his own body.

"Crap!" He repeated again. Verbally this time. As fast as he can, he quickly pulled the sheets over his lower waste as quickly as he can. Akeno giggled.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Actually, we have some questions ourselves. I'll answer some of them while we get some breakfast." Yu nodded slowly. "Your mother was kind enough to leave some food on the table. Enough to feed an army actually. She had to go work early by the way. So no need to worry about me sneaking out." Yu raised his eye brows suspiciously. It was only her second day back at the police station and though Mrs. Narukami was a talented analyst, they wouldn't have her come into the lab so early and so soon after being hired. Catching his look, Akeno threw up her hands and gave a tired sigh.

"I had to modify her memories last night and hypnotized her so that she'd leave for her work earlier then usual. Last night, she walked in the room while I was healing you. Actually, I'm surprised how perceptive she is. Most parents would assume, when finding their children in that position, that they were doing something naughty. Your mother has very keen eyes though. Noticed something was wrong with you and pressed me to answer." Akeno turned and opened the door. What she wisely didn't tell The Fool was that upon realizing her son's state, the Mother pulled a gun on the Devil Queen and threatened her. She wasn't sure how the younger Narukami would act if he found that little factoid out.

"That being said. Shall we eat?"

_**On the Way to School**_

Yu didn't eat as much food during breakfast. Considering the new ordeal he had found himself in; The Wild Card found himself asking as many questions as possible. Akeno was more the ready to comply. What he found out so far were that there as war long ago between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Because of the amount of destruction caused by this war the three factions entered into a truce. There was some explantation about a Peerage and Rating Games but the black haired queen had to Q & A short. School is to begin in thirty minutes and they'd be late if they stayed any longer to chat. After a quick shower and throwing a fresh set of clothes, the pair proceeded to school.

"I'm surprised Narukami-san. Your taking your situation surprisingly well. Most reincarnated devils have a lot of time adjusting to this circumstance." Akeno commented while walking at Yu's side

"Believe me when I say I'm still having trouble." Yu replied with an even tone. "I just tend to not show it well."

"Really? Because it seems to me that you have accepted the existence of this other world rather quickly." Yu gave a reluctant shrug and a strained smile in response.

"Lets just say that I've always believed that there was something more out there. Something beyond our comprehension." Yu lied. He wasn't exactly sure on the Devil's view on Persona summoners. Igor did tell him that the Wild Cards that have become Devils died really early after their reincarnation. He didn't know why though and the third year transfer had a suspicion that it was connected to those Wild Cards being persona summoners. For now, he'll act ignorant and innocent to gain more information.

"Is that so?" Akeno commented blandly in response. At the gates of the school, she spotted her red haired queen and a blond hair boy walking next to her. "I have to go now. Rias is in your homeroom so during after school she'll take you to our clubroom. From there, we'll tell you about your new duties as a member of the peerage." Akeno soon rushed over to her King and Knight and together they walked towards the main building. The blond, Yu recognized by reputation was Kiba Yuuto. The knight looked at Yu curiously before he followed the rest of his king's peerage.

**During School and at the Gym **

The first few classes passed normally with an exception of course. Rumors of the transfer student walking by Akeno's side swept the school like a hurricane and Yu found himself under the piercing glares by the Black Haired Queen's fan club. The whispers Yu heard. Were accusing him of stealing Akeno's innocence.

Aside from some fatigue that Yu initially thought was caused by yesterday, Yu didn't really feel that different. It wasn't until Gym class that the changes in his body after his reincarnation became more apparent.

The class was playing a game of basketball and they were split into two teams: Blue and red. Yu was placed on the blue team and didn't really get into to the game until the second quarter. The match was intense and players on both sides were playing their hardest. The red team in the game however held a twenty point lead. The tide turned quickly once Yu swapped out for one of the players. The gym teacher along with the leaders of the two teams were at the center of court. With a whistle blow and the toss of the ball the game ball was passed to Yu, and with an incredible speed he managed to dodge several opposing players. He was on the other side of the court in a manner of seconds and also in another manner of seconds he made an successful three point shot which earned him cheers from his teammates. That wouldn't be the last three point shot though. Once The Wild Card possessed the ball again he'd score another point. Then another and another, leaving the Red team little chance to form a counter play. The blue team went from being thirty points behind to fifty points a head in a manner minutes. That wasn't the incredible thing though. By the end of gym class, Yu found himself barely out of breath or tired. Once gym class was over the transfer student soon found himself surrounded by members of the different sports clubs that attended the class.

"Narukami san! Join Kendo Club! Your definitely going to win us the nationals." The kendo club captain yelled

"No you dolt. He should join tennis club with accuracy and arms like those." Another captain yelled.

"We all know Narukuami san will take the football team to new heights."

"Where did you learn how to play like that?"

"Come on! Join my club!"

The Wild Card quickly made it a point to leave the Sports section as quickly as possible.

_**Room 310**_

He was stalked all the way back to his homeroom constantly harassed by various club captains and if he was mistaken newly bud fangirls. Lucky for The Fool, he was rescued by none other by the Student Council President.

"Alright everybody get back to your classrooms." Sona Sitri commanded. Some left at her order and the left over students that refused to leave however received one of her more famous glares. To his relief the crowd was quickly dispelled.

"Well Narukami-san, it seems that you've gained quite the reputation." Sona Sirit said turning to Yu with a grin. "And its only the start of the semester! A little word of advice. While its great that you have quickly adapted to your new devil body; I would highly suggest you be a little bit more discreet." Yu gave the Student Council President a blank stare causing the student council president's grin to widen. "Yes I am a Devil as well. Judging from that look, you haven't learned about who I really am yet have you." He shook his head."Gremory-san will tell you once she has enough time. Just be careful about showing your abilities in the future." Yu nodded and continued to stare as the student council president walked away. Slowly he stepped back into the room dived into one more of his lessons..

_**After School **_

"Narukami-san. Lets go." Rias called as soon as lunch began. Yu stood up and approached Rias. Unsurprisingly, he was met with more glares by the male population in the classroom. Their angry whispers and mutters were polluting the air. In Yu's mind, this seemed way worse then the gossiping and rumor mongering back at Inaba. Like always, he paid no attention as he followed Rias out the door.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask." Yu said as they travelled a flight of stairs.

"Oh?" Rias responded.

"Hyoudou-san, did you revive him as well?" Rias smiled.

"Yes. He'll be joining us in the club room tomorrow for his own orientation. I'd have him join you today but there are other matters I have to settle."

"I see."

The pair arrived at the club room or for this manner a club house. The living room in the house was notably very western with the couches and seats made up of very expensive fabrics. Sitting in the living room was the girl Yu saw on the day he was first killed and The King's knight Kiba. Akeno was also there standing besides a chair Yu assumed was reserved for her King. At the sight of the pair, the unknown girl gave them a blank look and Kiba gave both Rias and Yu a polite smile. Rias assumed a seat on the chair Akeno was standing by.

"Now that we're all here. I'd like to personally welcome you to the Occult Research Club Narukami Yu. Please meet our members." Rias spoke formally. Gesturing with her hands she brought his attention to the unknown girl. "This is Toujo Koneko a first year here." Koneko gave an expressionless nod. "She is my rook. On the opposite side is Yuuto Kiba, a second year and my Knight, and of course you already know my Queen Himejime Akeno."

"Nice to meet you." The knight and rook replied in unison. Akeno however responded with a 'Nice seeing you again.'

"Please to meet you as well. My name is Narukami Yu."

"Now that we have gotten the introductions out of the way, they're are things I need to ask you." Rias intoned, observing her new pawn.

"What would that be."

"Are you affiliated with the church." Rias asked, keeping the tone of her voice neutral. Yu frowned.

"No." Yu responded confused "What makes you think that?"

"There was certainly a battle at the park were we found you. Scorch marks on the ground as well as burn marks on the trees." Rias noted sharply. "We know that you've fought a Fallen Angel. What we want to know is how?"

Yu gave the crimson haired queen a piercing look, attempting to read every body movement and facial tic. Internally, he kicked himself for not asking more about the previous Devil Wild Cards. Learning about The Velvet Room's interaction with this faction before hand may have helped him decide on what to say during this little interrogation.

"I've detected no sacred gears in your body nor do I detect any special magical power within you while your still human." Rias went on. "I don't even sense anything special in you right now. Just a standard increase in strength and power that normally comes associated with pawns. This little mystery has been bothering me ever since it was first brought to my attention."

Yu frowned, deep in thought. There were so many things he could say. He could lie to them and tell them that the reincarnation messed with his memory and he didn't remember what happened during his death. The problem with that though was he couldn't get a good gauge on how perceptive Rias is and he understood very little about how resurrection worked. He had yet to gain an understanding of her as a person. If she saw through his lie then she could very well revoke the magic that had brought him back to life. There were several unknown factors at play and right now Yu felt like he was walking on thin ice.

"Well Narukami-san?" Rias pressed. After giving it some thought, the Wild Card took a deep breath. Yu finally settled on what he would tell her.

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of the power of Persona." Yu asked. For the first time since the start of this interrogation Rias broke eye contact with him and looked over at Akeno with a puzzled look. Akeno shook her head, looking just as confused.

"It's a power I've awakened one year ago. The power to call upon an aspect of my soul." Yu explained.

"Never heard of it." Rias replied her own facade of an interrogator vanishing quickly and being replaced with a mask of curiosity. "Can you show me?" Yu nodded. Standing up and finding some space, he threw out his arm his palm pointed towards the ceiling. A card materialized at the center of his palm. Yu noted that the persona card was no longer blue but red.

"PERSONA! IZANAGI!" The red card was crushed and the familiar form of Izanagi appeared in an explosion of red light. The Occult Research Club watched astonished as Izangai stood there floating at his side.

"Bu...t...b...u...t BUT!" Rias stuttered staring and pointing at Yu's summoned monster. "That's not possible.

"You've seen it for yourself. Don't you devils have similar magic."

"We do. But this is way different. Because right now, I can't sense any magic or power coming from it!"

"What?" Yu asked, now just as puzzled as his King.

"The only thing I can sense for certain is that.. thing... is you..."

"And I am him." Yu finished, remembering a similar phrase.

"The nature of this power is nothing like anything I've witnessed before." Rias replied. "It feels like it isn't here. Yet, I can't deny what I am seeing."

"And you've really never heard of this power?" Yu questioned. Rias and the rest of the occult research club shook there heads.

_That's can't be right. Igor told me there have been other Wild Cards that became devils. _Yu thought. He'd have to visit the Velvet Room later. There was more to this mystery and much like Rias, he hated Mysteries.

"How on earth did you gain this power?" Rias responded in an awed voice. Yu honestly wasn't expecting for the entire club to be so shell shocked. In that instant, He found that he could actually take advantage of their surprise. He would need to learn more about the nature of the devils, however, he didn't want the Devils to know about the investigation team and their persona. The Occult Research Club's surprise provided a perfect opportunity to lie without that lie being scrutinized to closely.

"I don't know to be honest." Yu responded. "Something just happened to me one day when I first moved to Inaba. One night, I was walking home from the town's shopping district. I was cornered by a bunch a bunch of muggers. They tried to attack me and out of the need to survive I've called upon this power."

_Thank you for teaching me how to handle interrogations Naoto. _Yu thought as both King and queen were mulling over what he just said. Naoto's lessons about being a detective ranged from not only observing evidence and clues but also reading body language and interviewing suspects. Naoto would spend time with Yu on practicing the art of interviewing and interrogation. This included the pair taking on the role of the suspect and interviewer. The detective prince was especially harsh during these lessons. Specifically, when Yu was playing the role of a guilty suspect. Naoto's philosophy was that in order to catch a criminal one had understand the way a typical criminal talks and reacts. He learned about mannerisms, speech patterns, everything. The lessons were brutal but they did come in handy. It was thanks to those lessons that he was able to finger Adachi. He would use what he knew to protect his friends from scrutiny.

"Have you've been practicing with this power?" Rias questioned further.

"Not as much as I should. I mean aside from that incident, I haven't had need for it." It wasn't a total lie. His grasp on this new Demon Persona power was far weaker then his grasp on his original power. It was like being an olympic level athlete one day and going to sleep and waking up the next day to find oneself back at the bottom of the barrel when it came physical condition and mind set. Yu still had a long way to go before he could regain his former glory. There was so much he needed to learn though. Such as why he was no longer able to utilize the power of the bonds he made in Inaba. He could still feel the pull and closeness of their bonds. However they seemed to no longer fuel his Wild Card Abilities..

"This is an interesting turn of events then." Rias spoke, finally regaining control over her own emotions. "We'll work on helping you develop this power as soon as possible." She went on as if reading Yu's thoughts. "You're a more of a worthy addition to the peerage then I thought Yu-kun."

The Wild Card nodded, taking note of the red haired king dropping the honorific. _She really I was going to be useless? _Yu mused as things back in the room settled down. He also wondered what plans did she have for him. The fact that his power was virtually undetectable may provide a much needed edge in these rating games.

"Well then, enough of that!" The Gremory king's mood shifted very suddenly. She was smiling now and her shoulders relaxed more. The change in her demeanor was a little jarring. "Now that we have that little mystery out of the way. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself Yu." Yu raised his eye brows suspiciously. Just like that? She just discovered a completely new and mysterious magic and she wasn't going to ask a hundred questions. Rias giggled at the confusion of the pawn.

"I just wanted to understand how a seemingly normal human was able to fight off a Fallen Angel. Mystery solved now! While I know you'll give us an edge at the Rating Games and future troubles that may occur in my territory; I want to look at you as more then a simple pawn or member of my peerage. Your a person first and foremost and a member of this family now. Never forget that." Yu gazed into her eyes as she said those words. He could actually read a glimmer of truth in them. The way she smiled. It wasn't a false smile like what he saw one she was surrounded by some of her fans. This one was was actually genuine. He could even pick up warmth in those words. The Fool felt as if she could understand her. Not a lot. But a little bit. Once he came to this realization, he also returned her smile with a one of his own.

"Thank you then. Gremory-Sama?" He paused, wondering what he should call her now.

"President is fine. Actually, I prefer Prez ." Rias added clasping her hands. Her warm smile widened. A smile; Yu was finding out quickly; was rather infectious. " Akeno, why don't you get our new family member some tea." Akeno grinned as she went over to the kettle and began brewing some tea. While they were waiting, Rias pressed on further. "Well then. Tell me about yourself already." The king urged. Yu let out a small exasperated sigh.

"Alright. Alright. I just don't know where to begin."

"For starters. Why don't you tell me about the place you lived before you transferred here. Inaba was it? Is it nice a place?"

"Well, when I first arrived there, I'd be lying if I was going to say that I wasn't bored." Yu said. Once the murderers started to occur and the business with the T.V world began. Things certainly went beyond the Narukami's expectations. He was under the impression that he'd spend a boring year, drifting day to day making a few acquaintances but never anything permanent. "Then I met people there. Amazing people. I'd made Friends I'd end up cherishing for a long time." The formation of the investigation team and the unbreakable bonds he'd form with each and every one of them. Their trials and and tribulations. "For the past sixteen years." Yu continued "My family had been moving around from place to place due to my dad's job. I've lost and gained friends. The one's I have made in Inaba though became something far more precious."

"Can you tell us a little bit about them?"

"Well the first person I truly bonded with was Yosuke. He was a little bit of klutz but I've found it easy to talk to him. Then I got to know Chie through Yosuke. She was bit of a tomboy yet she was really cheerful. There's also Yukiko, she's the daughter of the Amagi inn..." He went on about the investigation team. Of course, he censored out things such as Teddie's true nature or his adventures the T.V world. He didn't need to censor much when he spent time on reminiscing about the more mundane moments that happened in Inaba. In fact he found himself opening up more and more as his stories went on. He talked about things like his tutoring job, spending time with his cousin, helping a fox out with getting mine for a shrine. He even spoke about the the school visit to the Tatsumi Port islands. The reactions among the peerage varied. Especially when he went into the story about the mysterious fox. The Gremory servants were under the mistaken impression that he was joking. The mood grew even more cheerful as he talked more. It was only spoiled a little when Akeno asked a certain question.

"You've certainly knew a lot of girls. Did you date any of them Narukami san?" Yu's expression turned gloomy; Akeno found herself taken a back by his sudden shift "I'm sorry... I didn't me-"

"It's fine." Yu interrupted giving the black haired queen a sad smile. "Truth be told, There was one very special girl that I dated while I was there." The Wild card smiled as the image of the girl in question materialized in his minds eye. "She's been sheltered all her life and as a favor to a dear friend I decided to show her what life was like outside her home. She was impulsive and really brash a lot of the time. She got angry and frustrated really easily but she had her warm moments as well. Several in fact." The time they'd spent together. Helping Marie discover the wonders of the real world. Getting her to make friends with the investigation team. Helping her discover her true memories. Building new memories. Their first time sleeping together and her rescue from the hollowed forest.

"You must have really loved her." Rias observed. Yu nodded. "What happened to her?

"She well vanished..." Yu responded hesitantly. His eyes went distant and unseeing. He really didn't know where she went after his battle with Inzanami no Okami. He last saw her in the Velvet Room. He learned she was becoming something else. Something more. After a few warm words he never saw her again. The only clue he had was a feeling that she was still around. That no matter where she was, he'd always be there.

"Has there been any clue about where she might have be"

"No. I'm sure she has her reasons though." Yu whispered silently.

"Oh. Well, if you need any help finding her, then don't be afraid to ask. Family helps each other after all." Rias stated proudly.

"Thank you president." The Wild Card responded, his mood finally getting better. "That actually means a lot." The red haired queen nodded slowly. Thinking quickly, the Red haired Princesses changed the topic to other things of interest, such as The Narukami's thoughts about Kuoh.

"It is a rather big school I'll admit that. Sometimes, even I have trouble finding certain rooms." Her eyes glanced over to the setting sun outside the window and then at the clock. They widened in surprise "Wow! We've been talking for nearly two hours. I have to go. I have something I need to do."

"No other club activities today Prez?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not. Sitri-san has asked me for favor and it may take all night." Rias sighed. "I really wanted to get Yu started on handing out flyers too. Well. We'll just have to get him started with Issei tomorrow. For now, all of you can take the day off." The peerage nodded and soon left the club house. Kiba going back to the dorm, Koneko heading to a sweet shop and Yu saying good bye and making his trek to the Velvet room. Akeno and Rias were now alone in the room.

"An interesting boy wouldn't you say." Rias said with a smile, watching Yu walk towards the gates from the window. "A little hard to read at first yet I can see that he's very kind. Despite that though, I can sense he is holding something back." Akeno nodded in agreement.

"His power of persona. He definitely knows more then he's letting on. How are you going to proceed?"

"I'll wait for him to come forward of his own volition. He strikes me as the cautious type. And why shouldn't he be. He's only just met us. Bonds take time to form after all. I can definitely sense honesty when he's talking about his time in Inaba. So its definitely a start."

The boy known as Yu Narukami was definitely making things interesting for the Gremory King. She had spent the greater part of her lunch break doing background checks on the Wild Card. His school record was spotless from what she could see. Perfect grades during on his last exams. Several of the employers of the part time jobs he worked had nothing but good things to say about him and his work. One employer at the day care was even amazed at the lengths the The Fool went to obtain a new Neo Featherman toy that one of the children broke accident. All references checked out. The only reference the Devil found a little spotty was one of Sayoko Ueahara. She suspected, that the nurse held other types of feelings towards the third year and any compliments she had were a little bit tainted. The boy, before his rebirth, was several stops above ordinary, yet the Red Haired King couldn't shake of the feeling that there was something more to him. Something more then his spotless record, perfect grades, more then the even this amazing new power he exhibited.

"We'll keep on eye on him for now." Rias said. "Its the standard method anyway when introducing reborn devils into our world."

"As you wish. Shall we see Sitri-san then?" Akeno asked.

"Lets go."

**The Velvet Room**

Yu's thoughts lingered on the conversation he had with the peerage as he made his way to the Velvet Room. He could definitely sense the early signs of a bond beginning to form however he didn't fully trust the Gremory peerage just yet. He needed to know where he might stand with not only the Gremorys but the rest of the Devil race. Learning about the Past Devil Wild Cards was definitely a good start.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor spoke, his eyes staring into his guests. Yu approached the man and pulled a seat.

"You do know you don't have to say that every time I come in."

"Its tradition young master. Please bear with it. Now, before we begin with any business you have here, let me introduce you to somebody." Igor motioned the man at his right to stand up.

"I was wondering who he was last time I was here." Yu spoke. The man nodded.

"I apologize for not introducing myself last time. I am Theodore. Resident of the Velvet Room. And I am here to tell you that from this day forth I will be providing you with new skills to train your persona ." Yu looked at the man up and down trying to get a good feel for him. The first thing he noticed were his yellow eyes and then the blond hair.

"Are you and Margaret related?" Yu mused. Margaret smiled.

"He is my younger brother." Margert threw win. "With Marie gone, your going to need somebody else to fulfill her role. I've been spending some time training him on skill enhancement. Please be patient with him. I'm sure he'll be as competent as Marie was when she was in the role." At the mention of his lost lover, he frowned.

"Has there been any word from her?" Margaret shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Whatever she's going through, I don't think we'll see her any time soon." Yu let out a deep breath before he continued.

"I'd just like to know if she's okay." He muttered. Margaert gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know." The Velvet room attendant responded with soothing tone. " But for now, I highly suggest you focus on other things. Like for example, why are you in this room now." Yu nodded and turned the to oldest Velvet Room master, thirsty for knowledge.

"So my dear Guest, what can I do for you today." Igor asked.

"The Wild Cards that became Devils. What can you tell me about them?"

"Ah those early Wild Cards" Igor said with a nostalgic tone. "Its been a while since I've even thought about them. Discounting yesterday when I mentioned them to you of course. They were among one of the first humans ever to be granted Persona's by my master..

"Wait. You have a master?"

"Of course. My master was the one that created us and this room. He is known as Philemon. He is an aspect of humanity given sentient form. The aspect he represents is knowledge and personal enlightenment. He is a being far older then any god to ever walk the earth. "

"I... I had no idea." Yu responded in wonder.

"You've never asked." Igor chuckled.

"So those early Wild Cards..."

"Ah yes." Igor continued "A long time ago, when humanity was young, the three great factions were just beginning their war and Philemon still had the capability to walk and interact with the wolrd of man freely. Our master was just beginning to test humanity's potential. He did this by granting certain human beings the power of Persona. He placed these persona users in several trials. Testing their Wit, Strength, and Perseverance. A group of these Persona users earned the attention of a High Ranking Devil. Seeing the combat potential they had, The High Devil forcefully enslaved these humans and used them for their war against the Angels and Fallen Angels.  
"Things didn't go as planned though did it." Yu guessed "Something happened to kill those early Persona users. Especially the Wild Cards."

"Correct." Igor went on. "The high ranking devil found out about Philemon's existence after he enslaved his latest Persona User. Upon finding out his existence, the High Devil enacted a plan to trap Philemon and bring him under his servitude. Of course, since a being as powerful and ancient as our Master could never be trapped much less defeated, the High Devil's plan backfired horribly. All his slaves were killed in an instant and he had the misfortune of suffering our master's wrath. Angered about having his experiments interrupted and insulted that a being such as a devil would even dare think about enslaving him, Our master endeavored to ensure his affairs never be disturbed again. First: He erased any memory of his existence and the power of persona to any member of the high devil's trusted allies. It was an easy thing too do of course. His enemies were convinced that his slaves were using some other type of summoning magic and the allies never bothered to understand the slaves true nature so long as they were winning the war and Second: He adjusted the very nature of Personas. Making its power impossible to sense by any other super natural being on the planet."

After Igor finished his story, The young Wild Card felt several things fall in place in his mind. It was like pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

"So that explains why Rias couldn't detect my Persona's capability or for that manner its presence. It also explains the devil's lack of knowledge on its existence."

"Correct." Igor nodded. "With untraceable and undetectable persona users and neither of the factions remembering or caring about the High Devil's Slaves, my master was now free to continue his work without interruption. My master didn't even notice the War's end until a couple of years ago.

"Where is your master now?" The Wild card asked curiously.

"He is away."

"Away?" Yu repeated blankly.

"That's all I can tell you for now my dear guest." The master replied, his tone indicating that he would not be saying anything more. The Wild Card's curiosity was however sparked. A being powerful enough to wipe out an entire peerage maybe even an entire race. Who wouldn't be. Still, the information about the Wild Card Devil's was more then useful. With this information he now knew how to move forward.

"A penny for your thoughts Mister Narukami." Margaret requested with a playful smile. Yu returned it with a small smile of his own.

"I was initially worried about where I possibly stood with my New King and this new group. She did revive me knowing that she was at risk of wasting an Evil Piece. I don't have the full picture of this entirely new world yet but my gut feeling tells me I can trust her now. "

"Trust is the first step to establishing a bond." The Female attendant counseled. "Without trust there can be no bond. It is the most fundamental building block of any relationship."

"Speaking of bonds. I've noticed that none of my old bonds have any influence over my new persona. Why is that?"

"Your using Demonic Persona now instead of what we call Human Persona. The bonds you've established back at Inaba were established while you were human. Since you've become a devil, you've lost the ability to use Human Persona. Blessings from your old Arcana are Human and have no influence whatsoever on your Demonic Persona. You must now establish new bonds under the Demonic Arcana. Only then, will you be able to once again grow in strength. Considering the fact that you can still feel the ties of your other friends, there may be a way to use the power of your old you can is something you'll have to find out on your own though." The Wild Card's expression grew weary at this revelation. He really was back to square one. All of this would have been so easy had he not lost his life in the first place. He shouldn't have been careless when dealing with a Fallen Angel. He should have known that she had a partner backing her up. At the same time, thinking back to that battle Why didn't he sense something like that. He was used to surprise attacks from shadows yet he was caught off guard. He didn't even sense the Angel's presence. It was as if something was concealing it.

"Well then, I have to get going." He said as he turned to Igor. He'd have to solve the mystery of how he was killed so easily later. "Thank you for telling me Philemon's story. It was very enlightening."

"You are guest in this room. I am more then delighted to serve my guests." Igor responded, his tone as light as ever." Yu stood up.

"Until we meet again."

_**The Park**_

The Fool blinked in confusion as the first thing spotted when leaving the Velvet Room was the panicking student; his Fellow Pawn Issei Hyoudou and the Trench coat wearing Fallen angel that had killed him yesterday. It looked like The Old Man was going to do a repeat performance. A light Spear was in his hand, his look as menacing as ever. _I really should ask Margaret to move this door_ was Yu's first thought as he extended his hand and summoned his Persona.

"PERSONA! IZANAGI!" The black coated Persona materialized and quickly rushed the trench coat wearing adversary.

"WHAT!? Both Issei and the Trench coat man replied in unison. The Fallen Angel was forcefully pushed away from the pawn. Yu rushed over at Issei's side kneeling beside him and overlooking any wounds. Lucky for him, Yu was just in time to interrupt the attack.

"Hyoudou-san are you alright?" The wild card asked in a worried tone and expression.

"I... I think...so" Issei stuttered. Astonished at his savior. "Your that transfer student I've heard so much about." Yu nodded.

"Stay right by my side." The Wild Card Ordered. Izanagi charged in.

"You!? I thought I killed you!" The Fallen Angel yelled as Izanagi pressed its attack.

_Zionga_ Yu commanded Izangai. A surge of lighting protruded from the persona's blade. The Fallen Angel barely dodged the attack. In response he launched a light spear at Izangai, striking the Demonic Person'a arm. Yu let out yelp of pain stunned. Instinctively, he had Izanagi stopped its attack and pull away.

"Hey man are you alright?" Issei asked worriedly. The Wild Card devil looked over at his arm and grimaced. Whatever the rebirth did. All his persona were now weak against the holy element used by the angels. The Fallen Angel noticed this as well as he flew away to place some distance between them. His hands gathered energy for another Light Spear.

"So you've transformed into a devil. Have to say kid, I wasn't expecting that." The Fallen Angel mused. Yu remained silent, His mind working furiously. He never had time at all to test or practice using this reborn persona. So far, it functioned exactly like his old persona. Yet, The Wild Card sensed that its attacks weren't doing nearly as much damage as it should.

"You're certainly weaker then when you fought Raynare. Far weaker. Well devils are the inferior race. So I'm not surprised." The Fallen Angel mocked, Throwing the light spear at Izangai. The persona dodged easily, flying closer to engage the fallen angel in close quarters. At this rate the fight would take too long and he was at risking drawing more enemies like the girl he fought yesterday to his side.

"Alright Hyoudou-san. I almost have him where I need him. When I give the signal. I want you to to run. Head back to Kuoh and when your there, I want you to find either Gremory-san or Sitri-san. Tell them what's going on and bring them back here." Yu voiced as Izangai slammed his shoulder into the Fallen Angel's Gut."

"The Student Council President and Gremory-sempai?" Issei asked in a bewildered tone.

"Don't ask questions just do it." Yu snapped. Issei nodded. Now was the tricky part. The Fallen Angel in question was tough. Had the Wild Card still possessed his Human Persona, the fight would have finished after their first exchange. The Fool had to think fast now. This battle was far different then anything he's dealt with in the T.V World. He was literally dealing with a thinking, and from the looks of it a combat experienced adversary. Far different from the mindless shadows he's used to fighting. His eyes darted around for a possible solution. Upon seeing the fountain, an idea struck the Narukami.

"Alright Hyodou-san get ready..." His fellow pawn nodded. Izanagi closed in for another exchange with its Dark Adversary. Yu was careful to control the flow of the fight. If he pulled this off right, he'd be able to not only save Issei but utterly defeat his would be murderer. He focused on having Izanagi put pressure on his enemy. The Persona's strikes were aggressive this time. Not once, did he let the Fallen Angel find an opportunity to launch an attack at the summoner or his ally. The moment he was maneuvered right by the fountain, The persona user let an internal yell of triumph.

"DO IT!" He commanded. With the force and speed of a bull, The Persona rammed the Fallen Angel into the fountain, his body now drenched in water. "Thats it. ZIONGA!" The persona launched its lighting attack at the fountain. The Blacked winged man could only stare blankly as the lightning struck the water.

"DAMN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The Fallen Angel bellowed. By some miracle the enemy had managed to remain conscious after that attack. Seeing red, the Fallen Angel jumped out of the of fountain, preparing his next attack

"Hyodou-san go!" Yu ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" The Fallen Angel's eyes focussed on the retreating form of the Pan. With a holy spear in his hand he aimed at the running Issei. His hands were shaking from the shock of The Fool's attack. He was taking longer then usual to aim. The Fallen Angel should have been aiming for Yu because that's all the distraction Yu needed to launch the decisive blow.

"IZANGAI NOW!?" Yu urged. In one quick motion Izanagi took advantage of the Fallen Angel's focus. With the swing of his blade. The persona chopped off the Fallen Angel's Arm.

"GAAAAH!" The Fallen Angel gasped fell from where he floated, barely landing gently on his knees. The look and glare he gave the pawn was venomous. "A lowlife like you.? Actually besting me!"

"I've bested your partner when I was still human. You got lucky last time." Yu spoke taking several steps towards the Angel. The Fallen Angel laughed and then groaned clutching the bloodied stump that was his right hand.

"To be killed by such low class scum. The humiliation." Yu shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to spare you." The Wild Cards voiced his tone cold and commanding. "Never come after me or that student ever again. Otherwise, the next time we fight I won't be so lenient."

The Fallen Angel stared at him surprised. Then broke out into a laughter. Laughter which pierced the cold night air. Gathering up what little strength he had left, he stood up and gazed further eyes of his enemy. The Fallen Angel stopped staring as he came to a realization then and there.

"You've never killed anyone before have you." The Fallen Angel observed. Yu flinched, eliciting a chuckle from black winged creature. "My name Is Donaseek. Remember it well boy. For the next time we meet, You'll regret your mercy." His wings extended, his head pointed to the sky. His wings flapped and in mere moments he took to the skies flying away from the man who defeated him. He is clutching his arm, treating it like a new born bage.

Yu stared at the figure flying away. His own mind reeling from those words. That was right. He'd never killed anyone before. The entire time he was investigating the murders, killing only became an option on two occasions. The first was when he and the investigation team confronted the kidnapper Taro Namatame. That was a dangerous time too. It was a time that they were convinced Nanako was killed by him. The Wild Card could barely contain his rage and his sorrow. He needed an outlet for that anger and what better outlet was there then the man who murdered Nanako. He remmbered his trembling hands as he dragged Nametame towards the T.V. It was only the Image of Nanoko's smile and the thought of how'd she react if he became a murderer that stopped him from killing him. The second time was after Adachi's defeat. Broken down and useless, there was a lingering temptation to leave him in the T.V world and let the shadows devour him. Of course, by then, he and the others had already grown up enough to see no point in senseless killing. It also helped that Adachi was once a good friend, and though the way he acted around him and the rest of Dojima family was at best an act. Yu found himself convinced that not all of it was false. Besides, He was no judge. No executioner. It would be society that would decide his fate not the investigation team.

This situation he found himself now was different. Akeno had told him that there may come point where he'd have to fight against Angel's and Fallen Angels. Beings just as intelligent and comprehending as he was. If the truce ever breaks, he may find himself amidst a war he never wanted to be a part of in the first place. Killing others who can feel happiness, sadness, and anger. People who could hope and dream. He wasn't sure he was prepared to take that action. If he didn't though, he may find himself again on the wrong side of a holy attack.

The Fool let out a deep sigh and unsummoned his persona. For now the important thing was that the battle was over and that he managed to save his fellow pawn. He'd have to go after him quickly and make sure he was okay of course. Before he could, something happened once he deactivated his persona. The Wild Card felt a familiar sting in his head, and all of the sudden he found himself in a empty yellow space. The Narukami grinned. _Shuffle time!_ He thought as several cards materialized and circled around him. _Its been a while._

The shuffle space was an in-between point for the sea of Yu's soul and the darkest unknown regions of his heart. Sometimes after a fight in the T.V world, He'd be brought to this shuffle space where he'd have what he affectionately call a shuffle time. During this time, various Cards would emerge from the mysterious regions of his heart and entered the shuffle space presenting themselves to the Wild Card. Some of them new personas and some of them completely blank. If he managed to grab the persona cards, those cards would then enter the sea of his soul. Ready to be called upon whenever he needed them. Five cards appeared this time slowly circling around the Fool. His eyes gazed at their contents. From what he saw, the cards contained, Jack Frost, Nekomata, and Pixie. The others two were blank. He frowned in thought as he tried to decide what new persona he should take. After much deliberation, The Wild Card made a choice. Sensing his readiness, the cards began to circling around the The Fool fast. With keen eyes and concentration, Yu reached out his hands, quickly snatching the card from the air.

_ 'GOTCHA!'_ his mind celebrated. Grasping the card, he smiled as he gazed upon the picture of Jack Frost. A cute little figure with black eyes and a blue hat. The Shuffle space soon faded away and he once again found himself in the park.

"Yu! Over here!" He heard the familiar vice of Issei call from behind him. Yu turned around to find the Entire Gremory peerage walking towards the Wild Card, each of them with different expressions on their face. Koneko's was expressionless as usual. Kiba's look was appraising and judging. Akeno held the same soft smile she always wore and finally Rias gazed at the Wild Card the same way his mother gazed at her child whenever that child got hurt. Concerned and worried.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked. Yu nodded.

"Yeah a little scratched but nothing I couldn't handle." Upon seeing the gash and tear in his arm, Rias rushed over to him, placing her hands over his wound, There was green glow shining over his wound.

"Tch, Holy attacks are always the hardest to heal." Rias complained as the wound slowly closed.

"Thank you but I've could have handled this..." Yu responded evenly. The Demonic version of Jack Frost had a healing spell at the ready.

"It is a King's duty to take care of her subjects." The Crimson Princess of Ruin remarked drily. Akeno however, giggled.

"Just let her have her way Yu-kun. She loves spoiling her peerage."

"Akeno..." The King in questioned pouted.

"Well you do..." The Black Haired Queen went on. Yu let out a small smile, as both king and queen bickered like sisters. Meanwhile, a certain brown haired pawn walked towards him gazing up at him in awe.

"You... saved me..." Issei spoke as he approached the Wild Card. "You don't even know me and you still saved me. You could have died, yet you went out of your way. Thank you." At his words the Kiba and Koneko broke out into smiles. The Fool took in the entire sight of the peerage now. These people were all strangers, people from very different walks of life. Yet despite all of that, they all came together and became something like a family. Further more, when he looked at the peerage he was reminded of something else. He was reminded of a group of fool hardy friends going out of their way to navigate the mysteries of an unknown world. For the first time since meeting the peerage, Yu Narukami felt a faint yet genuine bond start to form. At that moment it happened. Time stopped and a voice echoed throughout the very recesses of his spirit.

"_I am thou and thou art I!_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_Thou shall have our blessings_

_When creating Personas of the Demonic Fool Arcana."_

"Alright everybody. I'm done here. Lets go!" Rias called. The others agreed, and shortly Yu found himself following them back to the club house.

_**The Occult Research Club**_

It was around eight at night when the group arrived at the club house. Each member assumed a seat in the living area except for two people. Akeno went to brew some more tea and Koneko went to the pantry at far end of the room to gather some sweets.

"You've handled yourself quite well Yu-kun." Rias complimented.

"It wasn't much." Yu modestly replied. "I still got injured."

"Even if that was the 's not often that newly reincarnated devils can handle themselves against an completely unknown enemy in an instant. Its almost like you've had practice at this kind of fight before." The crimson haired queen gave the young pawn a rather knowing look. Yu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. So she knew he was lying about his knowledge of persona. Not really surprising. He wandered if she'd press more. That question was soon enough answered.

"Its thank to those instincts though that you were able to help your fellow pawn. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there. I'm glad." Rias added. Yu picked up the subtext quickly enough. _You've saved your ally's life at the risk of losing your own. That's enough for me to place my trust in you. _Was what she was really saying.

"Yeah." Issei spoke up completely excited. "Sempai! That power you called forth was awesome! I wish I had something like that."

"You may not have something like Yu's Persona but you have something just as useful." The red haired king interjected. "And it's the reason that, that Fallen Angel attempted to kill you." Issei looked at the King astonished.

"What's that then?"

"You have a Sacred Gear."

The Wild Card listened somewhat to Rias as she explained the concepts of Sacred Gear. He learned were miracles bestowed by god. He wasn't fully listening though. He was tired from today's battle, and he was sorely tempted to fall asleep in the club room. His eyes lids were slowly voice of Koneko was what waked him up.

"Here." Yu looked up in surprise as the first year student held a handful of candy. "It will keep you up." She argued. Accepting the kind offer, the Wild Card gave her a kind smile and for some reason he reached out instinctively and patted her head. The First Year blushed furiosuly, feeling herself purr at this motion. Realizing her slip, she quickly rushed back to her seat. Yu looked bewildered, then he heard Akeno giggling beside him.

"You certainly have a way with girls don't you Yu-kun. Tea?" Akeno offered in a whisper. "I think that'll help you stay awake better then Candy. Don't worry. Once Prez finishes her explanation you'll be able to leave and get some sleep."

Rias' lecture went on for another half an hour. Yu felt a warm wind of relief when it was finally over. After saying their good byes. The rest of the peerage started to go home. Yu was almost the last one at the door.

"Oh Yu-kun." Yu turned around. To find Rias standing up, and pulling her phone out.

"Yes?

"May I and Akeno and I have your cell number? The school registry has your home phone but not your cell. Since you'll be part of my peerage, I may need to contact you from time to time in case of emergencies." Yu nodded, and pulled out his phone.

"Makes sense. Here you go." After the three exchanged numbers, Yu soon left.

_**Narukami Residence.**_

"Welcome Home." The familiar voice of Mrs. Narukami spoke as Yu sent out a greeting wave took off his shoes. She was currently in the living room watching The Local News. Taking a seat by at a near by reclining chair, The Wild Card's eyes glanced at his mother, wandering if the black haired queen's magic did any serious damage to her. He trusted her enough now, what with everything he's learned, but he didn't necessarily trust her magic.

"How is school?" asked. The Fool scrunched his head in thought, considering what he should tell her. He smiled.

"Fun. I joined a club today." The Elder Narukami smiled.

"That's great Yu. What Club?"

"Occult Research..."

Silence greeted those words as Yu's mother stared wide eyed at her son in. She was obviously bewildered at her son's choice of club. The son in question felt his body shake in nervousness. The silence was deafening. The Third Year really didn't know what to do or say until let out a quiet chuckle.

"I keep forgetting your also your Father's son."

"Huh?" He asked confused. Mrs. Naruakami laughed.

"Since High School. He's always had the oddest taste in clubs. First Year, he joined the tea ceremony club, then it was Origami club, and lets not forget the Rock Paper Scissors on his final year ." Mrs. Narukami's tone and smile became nostalgic. "Don't even get me started on the sports clubs he's joined. He was even part of Cheer squad."

"Um... What?" He asked. The mother broke out into laughter.

"I know what your thinking. Ridiculous right? Its funny though. When I first met him, never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd end up marrying him. I kind of thought he was a little bit of a dork to be honest. It was after high school and during my first year in college, when I first even thought about dating him..." Yu's lips curled up in a smile. Now that he thought about it, his mother and Father were complete opposites. At least in most respects. The Mother tended to be more forward and active and more cool minded yet eccentric. The story behind how they first got together most have been under unique circumstances.

"How is being back at the police station?" Yu asked. The mother gave an excited grin.

"Oh very fun. Lots of bizarre murders have popped up all over city. The head of the investigation team thinks its serial killer. I can't wait to really sink my teeth in this case." The Younger Narukami gave her an uncomfortable smile. From the way his mother talked, it sounded like she just received the greatest Christmas present ever. _She thinks she's the normal one?_

_**Yu's Room.**_

After a quiet dinner, Yu arrived up at his room and collapsed on his bed. His mind reflecting on todays events. He yawned as his eyes gazed up into the ceiling. Only two days since his school started and he was already involved in a world way unlike his own. One things first certain. This was going to be one hell of year.

Wrapping the blankets around his body. Yu breathed slowly, letting the days exhaustion finaly fade away. His eye closed, and his breathing became calm and rhythmic. He was now asleep and dreaming. The dream he was having was rather strange though. It was a lot like the dream he had when he first entered Inaba. In the dream, the Wild Card found himself walking in what looked like a junk yard filled with nothing but televisions.

"What is this place." The silver haired boy whispered to himself.

"Don't you know?" A voice called. Yu turned around, searching for the source of the voice.

"You!" His eyes widened in shock. The source of the voice belonged to another Yu Narukami. Same clothes, same face. The only thing that sets them a part were his yellow eyes.

"What are you..." The real Yu asked.

"Really?" The other Yu asked in a bewildered tone. "You've been using me since the day I've awakened and you still don't know?" The Real Yu shook his head. The Other Yu gave in with a sigh. "Perhaps this should give you a clue then." The Fake Yu transformed then. First into Izanagi, then into Jack Frost. He shifted back to his original form.

"My Persona!" The Wild Card let out in realization. The Persona Yu let out a chuckle.

"I'm you and your me." The Persona spoke. "I am the facade before you call me to face life's hardships. That being said." The persona continued. "I take it you don't know why you're here and where you are."

"Can you tell me?" Yu asked. His Persona self frowned

"This place here is your inner world."

"Inner world?"

"A world which reflects both our desires and nature. Think of it this way. Had you been kidnapped and thrown into the T.V world, this place would have sprouted around you." The persona remarked.

"So my inner world is a junk yard of T.V's?"

"Is it really that surprising." The other Yu responded, folding his arms. "The day you entered the T.V world and awakened me was the day your entire life changed. It changed how your approached others and how others approached you. After solving the murders, the person you are now is completely different from the person you were when you first arrived there.

"So why summon me here?"

"I could tell you but I think you'll get a better picture if I show you." The real Narukami nodded in agreement and was soon guided by his Persona.

_**Mysterious Building**_

The trek to where his persona wanted to take him, took about ten minutes. The journey was silent yet pleasant. Really, the pair had nothing to say to each other. They were the same person after all. There were very slight differences. The journey finally stopped as the pair reached a building. It was three stories tall and had the look of a monk monastery. Yu looked up at the building confused.

"What's that?"

"This building and six others appeared in our inner world since you were revived. I've been trying to get in, to see what these buildings held, but to no avail. It wasn't until after our battle with that Donaseek, that I learned how to enter this building. It turns out that I need you with me to open the door."

"Any idea what these buildings are?

"Don't know, but I have a feeling its related to being brought back as a devil. I can definitely sense some demonic power coming within." The Persona commented. The pair approached the door. It was tall wooden, and of the door was the carving of a giant bull with horns on it.

"Shall we?" The Persona asked. Yu nodded. Simultaneously, persona and man pushed the door inwards, opening it and walking directly within the inner chamber.

_**Mysterious Building Interior**_

The First room the pair entered from within building was a circular stone chamber, dimly lit by torches with green flames. At the center of that chamber was a statue of Yu. The statue was just standing there, his expression as unreadable as ever. The pair stared at each other.

"Nice statue, I think whoever placed this here got a few details wrong." Yu remarked, gazing at it from up and down. The Persona disagreed however.

"I think its accurate actually."

"Why do you say that?

"The proof being, that this is our inner world." The Persona Yu shrugged. The pair continued to look at the statue in silence.

_"From the day the first mortal devoured the forbidden fruit. They became cursed with Sin. And with Sin came humanity's growth._" The voice grew louder as it went on.

_"From the first sin, came the destruction of innocence. Yet. From that destruction, came humanity's path to evolution."_

_ "You who have entered this haven of Sin. Do you desire to master your sin? To master a power that has destroyed more then created?"_

Yu continued to stare around confused. He looked over to his persona who was just as equally puzzled.

"May as well say yes. Maybe we'll find out the function of this place then." The Persona shrugged. The Fool nodded and spoke to the anonymous voice.

"I do!"

_"Then take this sword and enter the first chamber of Sin. Enter the Labyrinth of Avarice. Pass through it and at the end you shall gain the means to harness the power of your Avarice." _The voice bellowed. The door behind the statue opened.

At the feet of the statue, a bladed weapon Yu recognized as a Katana materialized. The Persona nodding, the wild grabbed the weapon and the pair entered the chamber.

_**The Labyrinth Of Avarice**_

The first sight that greeted both Persona and master was a stone corridor. Much like the first chamber it was lit by green torches.

"Geez, look at this place. Walking through here kind of reminds me of those times we had to go into Yukiko's Castle." The persona nodded in agreement.

"Wonder if we'll encounter anything in here?" The persona wondered. As if on cue, the pair sensed something ahead.

"You just had to say that didn't you other me." Yu tiredly replied. The Persona scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well. Lets get this over with." Unsheathing the Katana, both persona and Yu rushed down the corridor, at the end of that corridor the pair were met with the most unpleasant of sights.

"Wait? Aren't those..."

"Shadows! Halaberries in fact." The Persona finished astonished. Three creatures appeared before their eyes. Their bodies had the shape of spheres and they had large mouths with long purple tongues. "What are they doing here?"

"Don't know, don't care. Fight now! Ask questions later." Yu responded charging at the shadows, his weapons at the ready. "IZANAGI!"

At his command the Persona Yu, transformed into Izanagi, and rushed to its masters side.

"Zionga!" Yu commanded. The lightning struck the shadow knocking it unconscious. Yu and Izanagi were soon preoccupied with the other two shadows. Working in full synchronization, the two tagged teamed the unconscious shadow while dodging the lick attacks of the other two. After killing off the unconscious one. Izanagi launched another electric attack at another one. Sensing the attack, both of the shadows closed in to stop the persona from completing its attack. Taking advantage of their new point of focus, The Fool came in from behind and prepared his sword. With the hardest swing The Fool could muster, he finished off the two shadows with one swift slash.

The battle had ended and Izanagi soon reverted back to its human form. The pair shook their heads.

"Shadows, in my Inner world." Yu stated slowly.

"I don't really think they're really shadows." The persona spoke up. "I don't know how to explain this but these things don't have the same smell as the ones in the T.V world."

"Do you have a theory then?"

"I'll tell you. But I need to see more of this place before I can form such a theory." The Persona responded. Yu nodded

The pair rushed through the Labyrinth, fighting these 'shadows' along the way. The Wild Card was starting to become quickly reminded of his battles in the T.V world. Only this time, he was alone and had his Persona keeping him company. The travel through the labyrinth was long and tedious, and several times the pair ran into dead ends. The pair nearly gave several times but some part of Yu was thirsty for the knowledge of what lies at the end.

"We're here!" Yu and the Persona said at the same time. At the end of the maze, they reached a large wooden door with the same bull and horns carving that was at the entrance. The eyes on the Bull picture glowed green and slowly it opened.

What lay beyond the door was what Yu could only describe as a treasure trove. They're are mountains of gold coins and valuable trinkets scattered all around. The room was the size of a planetarium and it was filled up to the brim with gold that would make many pirates faint from happiness.

"Too bad all of this is just inside my inner world." Yu said, scooping a handful of coins, and observing them. "I would definitely be set for life if I owned this much."

"What are we supposed to do here now?" The persona questioned. The answer came in the form of the mysterious voice.

_"The moment humanity first tasted greed was the moment humanity gave birth to kings."_ The voice once again echoed throughout the chamber. _"By devouring this sin, the first kings created nations and from these nations they fought each other to take and consume." _The voice paused. "_You who seek to master your Sin. Defeat this Creature known as Billiken! Use your greed to finish it off. Only then will you truly Master the power of Avarice!"_

The treasure chamber filled up with thick fog then, blinding both Wild Card and Persona. After a couple of minutes the fog soon vanished and right in front of them they saw a creature left there after the fogs disappearance. The creature the voice called Billiken was a very tiny man wearing a blue suit. He had red eyes, short black hair and the most notable feature of all, large feet made out of gold. The creature gazed up at Yu and the persona, and shot them a deadly smile.

"Defeat it." Yu slowly said, readying his Katana. "It looks kind of weak." The tiny creature's deadly smile widened. It raised its short arms and held out its hands. Its thumb and middle finger pressed together and let out a snap. The Fool felt the room shake. The thousands of gold coins levitated and swarmed like locusts to Billiken. Those coins encircled him protecting him. The room shook violently. Yu and the Persona watched in fear as two giant gold statues emerged from the sides of the mysterious monster. Its eyes were red and menacing just like its master.

"Damn it!" Yu yelled. "Izanagi!" The persona transformed, charging at the two gold golems, easily slicing them into four. Unfortunately, after their defeat, four more sprouted up. "Are you joking." Yu cursed under his breath. The newly formed gold golems flanked the lone warrior, throwing a large swing against the persona. "Billiken. Go for Billiken!" Yu screamed. Dodging a jab from the gold golem, the persona quickly rushed past the hulking brutes, and raised its blade back ready to slash at the golem's creator. The monster behind the locust of coins grinned, raised its fingers, pointing directly at the persona. A burst of flames erupted the beasts fingers, incinerating all in its path. All except Izanagi who barely avoided it. Yu watched as the gold coins that got caught in the attacks path melted and turned liquid. The wild card shivered. Any closer and The Fool would have be incinerated as well. Izanagi countered by launching an electric attack on the creature. Much to The Wild Cards complaint, The electricity bounced harmlessly off the coins protected Biliken.

The golems soon followed up after with another flurry of punches. Izanagi managed to block some of those punches with is sword. However their resulting attack against his defenses caused the Narukami to feel as if he was knocked about by several blunt objects. After a lucky punch to Izanagi's gut, one of the other golems pulled the persona into a bear hug. Yu find himself barely breathing.

"CHANGE!" he pleaded hoarsely. Izanagi transformed into Jack frost, escaping the golem's bear hug. "Change!" he repeated. "Izanagi to me!" The persona transformed back into the black suited warrior, and flew back to its masters side. However, the golems were soon in hot pursuit.

_Killing those golems won't win this battle. The only way to truly end this fight is to defeat Billiken. However, he's heavily protected by those swarms of coins. Even If I can get near him, I still need to find away to avoid that lethal fire attack he's got going. There has to be a way to catch him off guard. _Yu though. The golems were fast approaching. Yu commanded the Persona again.

"Change! Jack Frost!" He ordered. "Bufula!" Ice materialized around the golems legs, slowing their approach. Yu ran, and Jack Frost morphed back into Izanagi, following the Wild Card's wake.

The Persona master was far from the monsters and hiding behind several gold treasure chests. The persona was at his side and it transformed back into its human form.

"Alright we have to think of something." Yu stated, his eyes staring from the corner of the chest.

"There has to be a key beating him." The persona replied. "Maybe a hint." Yu's eyes closed. There has to be something he was missing. Some thing he didn't realize. It was at that moment that he remembered those words. _"Use your greed to finish him." _Both Persona and persona user looked at each other in realization, a plan quickly forming within Yu's mind.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Both Narukami and Persona soon found themselves hiding behind a gold mound which was convenient distance away from Biliken its minions. Minions who were circling around him. Yu went over his plan over and over in his mind. It was a risky gamble. Then again, the former leader of the investigation team was used to taking gambles

"Jack Frost!" He commanded. It was Jack Frost who opened up with a spell. Ice cubes rained from sky, falling on the golems. Several found themselves golems to freeze into place. Jack Frost reverted back into Izanagi. That was when Yu went in for the next phase of his attack. With the speed of a rabbit, the Wild card along with his persona slicing up several of the unmoving golems. Yu was leading the charge and Izanagi was directly behind him. Biliken grinned deviously again and raised his fingers launched another line of fire. Upon seeing the first signs of a spark, Yu dodged to one side and Izanagi dodged to the other. Yu smirked as he observed the gold coins melting. This was it. Taking his Katana, he dipped it into the liquified gold the color of his weapon soon changing. Now for the final phase.

"Izanagi! Zionga!" Izanagi launched another electric attack Billiken. Like earlier, it had not effect on the demon. Damaging it with that attack wasn't the true goal though. The blue suited creature let out another hysterical laugh as it bounced off uselessly against its swarm. This was all the distraction Narukami needed as he pushed forward into his final attack.

From a ready position, The fool thrusted his Katana forward, and miraculously he managed to stab through the barrier of coins. The Wild Card, felt the blade stab and pierce the demon's flesh. All the coins swarming and covering his entire body fell to the ground. When the coins around the demon's face fell away, Yu saw an expression of shock on the red eyed creatures face. It fell on its knees, its body spontaneously combusting into flames.

"Use your greed to finish it." Yu muttered silently as the weight of what he just achieved began to sink in. "The gold here represents the greed within my heart. I can't believe it actually worked."

_I did it _His mind screamed. A sense of elation blew through his body. He had won. Very barely but had he and his persona pulled off an victory.

_"Well done." The anonymous voice called. "By using your greed you have slain this beast. Now accept your reward."_ An emerald ball of light appeared a few feet above Yu's head. His eyes gazed at the light. The Persona Yu walked right next to the real Yu gazing at the green light in equal wonderment. The green light soon made its way into the Persona Yu.

_"I bestow upon you the gift of greed. From this day forth you may transform your personas using the Sin of Greed. But beware this. Greed has driven men to the brink of despair and destruction. Use this gift wisely._" The green ball of light entered the Persona its body glowing emerald for a moment.

"It this the true power of Demonic Persona." The Wild Card whispered to himself. Another flash of light came, and a green portal appeared at the center of the chamber.

_"Go now and return. Once you have gained enough strength in both spirit and body you may go to the other sanctuaries of sin and open their doors. Travel through their depths and master the powers the lies within. To master sin is to truly master oneself."_

_**The Sanctuary of Avarice Entrance**_

Yu felt very fatigued as he and his Persona walked out of the portal. Which was quite a feat, considering they were in a world which could be considered a dream.

"I think I finally realize why these buildings are here." The Persona Yu stated as they left walked out of the Sanctuary."

"Why is that?"

"These buildings sprouted up because of what we are now. This is only a guess so far but judging from what we learned about devils, their very nature is to facilitate the sins of humanity. They fuel their power by feeding off their beliefs and desires. These buildings that have appeared here symbolize that fact." Yu frowned in thought as he considered the persona's words. It was definitely a strong possibility.

"And those Shadows that appeared?"

"I think that the sanctuary created those shadows from the memories of your battles in the T.V world. A means for that sanctuary of sin to test our prowess and will.

"To master one's sins, is to truly master ones self" Yu echoed the voice's words. "To be frank, I'm more interested in what new powers you've gained, now that we passed that trial." The Persona smiled at that.

"I can actually tell you. The moment that green light entered me, new knowledge about my new powers entered my mind."

"Alright tell me."

"Here it goes then." The persona went on. "At your will and during battle, you can shift me to something called Sin Form. When that happens, the persona or shape I take at the time goes through a temporary change. I receive an enhancement in attack and the skills I have are completely swapped out for something else. The first Sin Form we received right now is called Greed Form. If you were to shift Izanagi right now into Greed Form for example, it would gain the power to cast wind spells and receive an significant boost to speed. If you were to use Greed Form with Jack Frost then it would receive a significant boost to magic power, and the spells it would receive would actually have a dual elemental quality to it."

"How do I trigger these new forms?"

"That is actually simple. For Greed Form, you just have to tap into your innate greed. That craving for material wealth. We've had the feeling before on a couple of occasions. So it should be no problem."

_**Inner World: Meeting Point**_

The pair soon returned to the point and which that came into contact. Persona and Devil began to hear a loud bell echo throughout the inner world.

"Well its time for you to wake up soon" The Persona smiled at his Devil Counter part. Yu nodded.

"Can I talk to you like this outside in the waking world?" Yu asked curiously. The Persona shook his head.

"Different reality and different rules. Don't worry. I've always got your back no matter what comes at us. Once we get strong enough, I'll call you back here so we can gain access to another sanctuary. I have a feeling where going to need more of this Sin power." The Wild Card nodded in agreement. Today was definitely a big day. The formation of his first bond at Kuoh and finding out about the new features that comes with his Demonic Persona. The world had felt like it had gotten bigger since Yu's discovery of the three factions and a part big part of him was definitely eager to learn more about the other side of this world. It was funny. Until now, The Wild Card had never in his life desired something so because he's learned about his Sin.

* * *

**Author Note:** _Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing. This is my second attempt at a posting a fanfic on here and to be honest I was was a little surprised at the opening responses this has received so far. For this chapter, I tried to address the common complaints that some of the reviewers have had when reading the very first chapter. I've attempted to make the fights more engaging and detailed and as for pacing, I tried to create a proper amount of build up when reaching a certain plot point. How well I've pulled this off is up to you, the reader of course. This actually brings me to another point. I'm going to need a beta reader or maybe somebody to bounce ideas of. I do everything I can to be my own worst critic because I have nobody to double check my work. Anybody who can spare some time, and check up on my work would be very very helpful. _

_ A second common complaint on this story and it has more to do with what I did with the plot then its actual structure was turning Yu into a devil for this story. My first reason is very simple. End Game Yu is absolutely over powered. He could solo the entire first Arc maybe even the later arcs of the DXD story without a scratch. Overpowered characters, while gratifying to see them power through several high tier antagonists always tends to leave me feeling a little empty. I don't get that same feeling of satisfaction or accomplishment the way I do when following a character who starts from being a pauper to rising as a king by the end of his story. By turning Yu into a Devil, I can metaphorically reset his level to one and give him a new set of powers and personal hurdles to over come. _

_ Another reason why I made Yu into a devil for Rias' Peerage is because I wanted to tie the next stage of his character development to the bonds he makes with members of this brand new world. Considering there is a lot more story and anime material available for Rias' peerage, the only logical option for me was to have him become a member of the peerage and have him form social links with each and every one of to mention I'm very interested in exploring how his interactions with the Gremory peerage would change them._

_ That being said. I thank all of you who took the time to read and review. I look forward to your future responses and of course criticisms._


End file.
